Una flor roja y otra marrón
by Chia Moon
Summary: Hikari siemrpe tuvo curiosidad en Jun desde que se percató de sus gustos personales. Gracias a azares de la vida vuelven a encontrarse y toman un camino en que llega un punto en donde la curiosidad se convierte en amor.


Un reto que me dejó mi Parabatai en su día. Espero te guste, corazón (L)

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

 **~Una flor orja y otra marrón~**

La primera vez que le dio curiosidad Jun fue cuando la vio entrar por primera vez en su casa con una _amiga_. Daisuke simplemente la saludó, tranquilamente, ajeno a la mirada nerviosa de Jun o cómo la trataba. Hikari no dijo nada hasta que ambas se encerraron en sus dormitorios.

Daisuke la miró con la boca abierta, incrédulo.

—¿Mi hermana? ¿Con una mujer? ¡Imposible, Hikari-chan! —expresó sorprendido—. Si hace poco estaba como loca corriendo tras Yamato.

—Todos podemos ser fans de un cantante y no por eso define nuestra sexualidad.

—Que no, que no —negó sonriente—. Te lo aseguro yo.

Daisuke, completamente convencido zanjó la conversación. A Hikari sin embargo, le creció la curiosidad.

Con el tiempo, las visitas al hogar de los Motomiya se repetían. Siempre que Daisuke y ella estaban sentados en la sala de estar, Jun aparecía con su amiga con la misma excusa variada: deberes, charla de chicas, ponerse al día para los exámenes. Cualquiera. Daisuke se las tragaba absolutamente todas.

Hikari no.

Y tampoco ayudó que al ir al cuarto de baño las escuchara. No se detuvo para curiosear, porque tampoco era algo de su gusto, pero lo que escuchó fue suficiente para confirmar sus dudas. No obstante, Daisuke continuó sin creerla.

La curiosidad creció pero el tiempo fue pasando. Hikari entró a trabajar como fotógrafa en un periódico mientras sacaba su carrera de docente infantil y el día que se encontró a Jun nuevamente, fue en el ascensor de su trabajo.

La pelirroja, según supo más tarde, fue por una entrevista de trabajo como secretaria del jefe de sección.

—Seguro que te cogen —animó —. Ese hombre lleva años sin tener una decente y la necesita.

Jun le sonrió en agradecimiento y se recostó contra la pared metálica mientras abrazaba la carpeta que sostenía entre sus brazos. Su sonrisa emocionada era radiante.

—Yo creo que sí. Espero tener suerte.

Hikari le devolvió la sonrisa y miró los números avanzar en la pequeña cajita del panel. No es que tuviera prisa exactamente, pero tampoco le gustaba la idea de quedarse encerrada en un ascensor.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía. Desde que me mudé, para ser exactos.

Hikari intentó hacer memoria. De eso hacían ya tres años. Y mucho había llovido desde entonces.

—Sí y los días que iba nunca estabas.

—Ya —confirmó Jun suspirando —. El trabajo me absorbió y luego estudiar. Así que no tenía tiempo para ir a ver a mis padres. Además, Daisuke no cesaba de recochinear que había alquilado mi habitación a un amigo, así que tampoco tenía donde quedarme. ¿Realmente la alquilo, a todo esto?

Hikari asintió.

—Sí. Se la alquilo a Ken Ichijouji, porque el pobre tenía que viajar desde muy lejos y así podía madrugar menos. También, obviamente, es por otros motivos, pero eso nunca lo admitirá —suspiró.

Jun esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Desde luego. Yo pensé que mi hermano estaba colado por ti, pero siempre que os veía, estabais haciendo cualquier cosa menos daros el lote. Así que supuse que mi hermano no tenía interés especial y que tú tampoco, desde luego.

—Sólo somos amigos.

—Ya veo. Pues muchas gracias por cuidar del cabezón de mi hermano —agradeció inclinando levemente la cabeza.

Hikari negó con una mano.

—Era mutuo. Nos cuidábamos mutuamente.

—Eso es bueno.

Hubo un instante de silencio que se rompió cuando Jun volvió a suspirar.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —se interesó Hikari. Jun clavó la mirada en ella —. Tu amiga. La chica con la que solías ir a tu casa frecuentemente.

—Ah. Mi ex —reconoció encogiéndose de hombros. Cuando Hikari no mostró ninguna emoción de sorpresa sonrió —. Supongo que a ti no pude engañarte. ¿Verdad? ¿Tanto se me notaba?

—Bueno, quizás no tanto cuando ni tus padres ni Daisuke se enteraron. Siempre he tenido cierta capacidad para percibir las mentiras y cosas que los demás no ven, así que puede que por eso me diera cuenta de las cosas.

—Ya veo… —murmuró Jun sosteniéndole la mirada —. Pues lamento decirlo, pero nos separamos.

—Vaya… Lo siento.

La pelirroja encogió los hombros.

—No tuviste la culpa de ello. En realidad, ninguna la tuvo. Ella tenía que irse a estudiar al extranjero por una beca. Yo obviamente no podía seguirla y me quedé aquí. Quedamos como buenas amigas y a veces nos carteamos o enviamos emails. Así que todo está ya en lo lejano.

El ascensor tintineo su llegada. Ambas salieron en silencio y al llegar a la puerta y ser golpeadas por el aire del exterior, suspirándose, mirándose.

—Pues, espero poder verte por aquí —deseó Hikari.

Jun le sonrió en agradecimiento.

—Yo también.

Y se alejó, taconeando el suelo, con el traje oscuro pegado a su cuerpo y la corta cabellera sacudiéndose sobre su cabeza.

Hikari la siguió con la mirada.

Su curiosidad por ella no había menguado en absoluto.

.

.

Cuando volvió a encontrársela días después fue una tarde que volvía a recoger su dinero por las últimas fotografías tomadas en un desfile. Ambas se sonrieron y compartieron la felicidad de que Jun realmente fuera admitida. Para Hikari se convirtió en algo natural encontrársela en el ascensor o en los pasillos del edifico de periodismo. También incluso algunas veces iba con ella al cuarto oscuro para esconderse y charla de cualquier cosa, —la gran mayoría de veces a quejarse por la gente que quería que su jefe fuera despedido cuando era un amor de persona —, de vez en cuando, Hikari le permitía ayudarla a revelar las fotos.

Comer juntas o ir a tomar un café entre las horas de descanso de Jun o hasta quedar los fines de semana para salir se convirtió en algo tan natural que sin darse cuenta comenzaron a subir al nivel de amistad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pasar a quedarse a dormir en la casa de una u otra fue el detonante final de la confianza.

A Hikari nunca se le había ido la curiosidad por Jun y sus sentimientos hacia las mujeres. Jun le fue contando más vivencias sentimentales y como la creencia de que las mujeres eran mejores parejas estaba errada. Al menos, con ella.

—Te juro que no encuentro a la mujer correcta. Y no es como si no hubiera probado con hombres. Pero la experiencia fue fatal y horrenda. No quiero repetir —explicó Motomiya una tarde en que estaban ambas recostadas sobre la cama de Hikari, en pijama y mirando en el techo las estrellas que Hikari había fotografiado y pegado hasta crear una preciosa visión del cosmos en foto —. ¿Qué tal tu experiencia con ellos?

—Tuve un buen novio —reconoció Hikari —. Fue el único chico que no tuvo miedo en romperme el corazón por un buen motivo.

Jun se apoyó en el codo para mirarla. Hikari tomó esa acción como el de una persona que quiere saber más, así que simplemente habló, contándole su corta historia de amor que se basaba en un muchacho que había querido explorar y ella estuvo de acuerdo, con la mala pata de enamorarse de él. Pero las condiciones siempre estuvieron colocadas sobre la mesa y ella las aceptó.

—Eso es muy curioso —murmuró Jun pensativa —. Creía que tú estarías enlazada a algo como la muerte trágica de tu pareja o algo así.

Hikari la miró con sorpresa.

—¿En serio? Mi hermano y Daisuke pensaron lo mismo. ¿Es que acaso soy tan gafe como para ir matando a las personas?

—Claro que no —se carcajeó Jun recostándose junto a ella de nuevo —. Pero se me hizo curioso.

—Bueno, no puedo juzgarte. Yo misma soy curiosa.

—¿Tú? —cuestionó.

Un coche pasó junto a su ventana e iluminó el rostro de Jun. Hikari disfrutó del contraste de sombras y luz sobre su piel, oscureciéndole el cabello en el mismo instante en que desapareció.

—Sí. Tengo curiosidad en ti, Jun.

—¿En mí?

—Así es —confirmó apoyándose en el codo para mirarla esta vez —. En cómo pudo gustarte esa chica. En cómo se siente ser besada por ti. O tocarte. En cómo avanzaron de forma íntima. En todo. Esa curiosidad está conmigo desde que sin querer os escuché en tu dormitorio una de esas veces.

Jun clavó la mirada en ella con fuerza, como si pudiera ver todo a través de una visión especial de la que Hikari podría escasear.

—¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste? Siempre procuraba ser muy cautelosa.

—Escuché a tu ex suplicarte que la besaras —expresó —. Puedo citártela si quieres.

La comisura de los labios finos y ligeramente cubiertos de cacao le entregó una sonrisa curiosa.

—Me encantaría escuchártelo decir.

Hikari se lamió los labios antes de decir las palabras que habían estado apareciendo todo el tiempo su mente desde que volviera a encontrarse con Jun Motomiya en el ascensor.

— _Bésame como besarías a la persona que más amaras_.

Luego fue todo muy despacio. Podría haberse apartado de quererlo. Porque cuando Jun se movió hacia ella y la tomó del mentón podría haberse apartado. Incluso cuando su pulgar presionó su labio inferior y jugó con su uña sobre su suave y ansiosa carne. No se apartó.

Cuando sintió la cercanía de sus labios se estremeció y pausadamente, permitió que su boca la cubriera, que sus labios se movieran encima de los suyos y lograran sacar un suspiro que le salió hasta del alma.

Al separarse, ambas rieron, pegando sus frentes.

Hikari se mordió el labio, sintiendo el cosquilleo del beso temblar. Sus ojos se encontraron y Hikari entendió que no iba a poder detenerse.

.

.

Las cosas llegaron muy lentamente. Cada vez que Hikari demostraba tener algún tipo de curiosidad especial, Jun la cumplía. No importaba qué fuera o qué extraño sentimiento fuera creciendo en ellas. Quizás Hikari fue la más extrañada, teniendo en cuenta que era la primera vez que sentía tanta curiosidad y aceptación por una mujer a la que, sin darse cuenta, deseaba de un modo muy lejos solo a explorar una sexualidad nueva y atrayente.

Hasta la cosa más simple era nueva y especial.

Tomarse de las manos. Compartir de la misma copa con una pajita. Sentarse en el sofá con las piernas religadas. Terminar sentada sobre sus piernas mientras sus bocas se exploraban, habiendo aprobado el examen de la inocencia.

—¿Quieres experimentar algo más? —había preguntado una vez Jun mientras jugaba con el silbato que colgaba de su cuello en forma de dije.

Hikari lo había sopesado mucho. Observó sus manos, algo más grandes que las suyas, pero más pequeñas. Suaves y delicadas. Últimamente las había estado mirando mucho y cada vez que lo hacía algo apretaba en su vientre, una pequeña llama de desear algo más.

Y sabía qué era.

Le tomó los dedos entre los suyos y se los besó. Jun no se movió, observó con detalle, esperando pacientemente como siempre hacía.

Bajó la mano de rostro hacia el centro de sus senos, mirándola fijamente.

—Tócame de todas las formas posibles. Con tus manos. Con tu lengua. Con tu cuerpo.

Jun no se hizo de rogar.

Hikari no se arrepintió más tarde de que habérselo pedido, cuando, desnudas, se abrazaban y jadeaban, con el sudor secándose en su cuerpo y el placer habiéndoles enrojecido las mejillas.

—No es igual que con tu hombre. ¿Verdad?

Hikari la miró, apartándole unos mechones de la frente.

—Mentiría si te dijera que no —aseguró—. Siento haber sido torpe.

—Era tu primera vez conmigo. Más bien soy yo la que no sabe si lo ha hecho bien —confesó riéndose ruidosamente.

Hikari se acurrucó contra ella. Le besó un pezón.

—Ha sido fantástico.

Jun esbozó una sonrisa divertida cuando la sintió mamar.

—¿Acaso quieres repetir?

Hikari solo tuvo que sonreír una vez.

.

.

—Entonces… Ustedes dos.

Hikari sonrió hacia Jun, quien miraba a su hermano con cierto recelo. Daisuke las había recibido en calzoncillos cuando se aparecieron y nada más verlas maldijo entre dientes para ir a abrir. Hikari no pudo evitar mirarle la espalda mientras se iba y Jun estaba morruda desde entonces. Porque aunque Jun aseguraba ser lesbiana al cien por cien, Hikari no.

Daisuke volvió en vaqueros y sudadera un instante después, disculpándose porque creía que era Ken quien se había olvidado las llaves y las hizo pasar al interior del piso, sentándolas en el salón. Sus padres habían decidido dejar ese piso para Daisuke y su compañero tres meses atrás, según explicó, buscándose un hogar a las afueras de la ciudad.

Cuando le explicaron que estaban juntas, Daisuke había abierto la boca tanto que Hikari tuvo que cerrársela y Jun le arreó tan fuerte que casi se le podía ver un chichón naciendo entre la maraña despeinada.

—¿Desde cuando?

—Va a hacer cinco meses —explicó Hikari—. Pero nos ha llevado bastante tiempo decidirlo o llegar a ello. Hemos ido muy lento.

—Demasiado rápido para mi gusto —protestó Daisuke.

Jun bufó.

—No digas tonterías.

—Además. ¿Por qué mi hermana? ¿Qué le ves a ella? Y yo creía que te gustaban los hombres. Os gustaban —recalcó.

—Yo soy bisexual, Jun siempre gustó de las mujeres —explicó lo más sencillo que pudo—. Del mismo modo que tu gustas de Ken.

Daisuke empalideció y empezó a soltar tonterías, pero al final confesó su relación. Jun se burló de él por un rato, soltándose más. Hikari la observó, feliz, bromeando con su hermano por una vez en vez de matarse a gritos como antes.

—Espera, entonces mamá y papá fliparán cuando se enteren. Que sus dos hijos les han salido al contrario del mundo.

Jun bufó.

—Yo no he salido al contrario de nadie. Más guapa, sí.

Hikari rió entre dientes.

—Claro, claro. Sea como sea, Daisuke. No es nada raro y te aseguro que tus padres os amarán del mismo modo que os aman. Es más, apuesto a que se han ido para darte espacio y que seas más feliz. Solo es cuestión de amar.

Daisuke quedó satisfecho y hasta las felicitó. Cuando salieron a la calle, Hikari se detuvo frente a una floristería. Jun la observó con curiosidad.

—¿Qué miras?

—Esas dos flores. No casan con el jarrón en el que están y tampoco llaman la atención de los demás. Las quiero para casa.

Jun se inclinó para cogerlas y Hikari le pagó a la dependienta. Al volver, ambas, aferradas de la mano, caminaron con una flor roja y una marrón en cada mano libre.

 **Fin**

 **28 de mayo del 2017**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
